warrior_catsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Ahornschatten
'''Mapleshade' ist eine große, kräftig gebaute, weiß-orangene Kätzin mit weichem, verfilztem, dickem Fell, einem flauschigen, weißen Schweif, dornenscharfen Krallen, scharfen, gelben Zähnen, Narben auf dem Kopf und gelben Augen. Auftritte Special Adventure ''Crookedstar's Promise :Mapleshade taucht zum ersten Mal auf, als Stormkit sich den Kiefer bricht, während er vor Goosefeather flüchtet. Sie schaut im Fluss auf ihn hinab und sagt ihm, es wäre noch nicht seine Zeit zu sterben. :Später, als Crookedkit vom FlussClan wegläuft, taucht sie auf und rät ihm, zurück zu seinem Clan zu gehen. Sie stellt ihm eine Frage, an dessen Antwort er sich sein ganzes Leben halten muss. Sie fragt ihn, ob er ihr versprechen kann, dass er die Loyalität seinem Clan gegenüber über alles andere setzen wird, wofür sie ihm im Gegenzug alles geben will, wovon er je geträumt hat. Crookedkit verspricht es und Mapleshade sagt ihm, er habe ein großes Schicksal vor sich. Crookedkit denkt andauernd daran, dass eine Katze des SternenClans seine Mentorin ist. :Als Crookedpaw endlich zum Schüler wird, sehnt er sich danach, endlich mit Oakpaw zu tranieren. Mapleshade erinnert ihn immer wieder daran, dass er loyal zu seinem Clan sein muss, wie er es versprochen hatte. Sie sagt ihm, er könne nicht mit Willowpaw befreundet sein, da sie eine Ablenkung von seinem Training wäre. Crookedpaw wird wütend auf sie und bleibt mit Willowpaw befreundet. :Später stößt Mapleshade einen Ball in die Richtung einer Patrouille, angeführt von Crookedjaw, woraufhin ein Zweibeinerjunges auf die Patrouille zurennt. Es fällt hin, und ein großer Zweibeiner kommt. Er entdeckt die Katzen und packt Willobreeze und nimmt sie mit. Als Crookedjaw sie später befreit, erscheint Mapleshade ihm, und sagt, dass er seinen Clan nicht allein lassen sollte. :Später, als Crookedjaw die Hunde bekämpft, stirbt seine Mutter am Flussufer. Er möchte Brambleberry holen, aber Mapleshade befiehlt ihm weiterzukämpfen und den Rest seines Clans zu beschützen. Crookedjaw schließt sich widerwillig Eichenherz an und lässt Rainflower sterbend da. Eichenherz ist wütend auf ihn und redet eine ganze Zeit lang nicht mit ihm. :Als Shellheart zum Ältesten wird, erhält Jubelstern ein Omen, dass Crookedjaw der nächste Stellvertreter werden soll. Später verrät Mapleshade ihm, dass sie das Zeichen gemacht hat und es deshalb nicht echt gewesen ist. :Crookedjaw erfährt, dass Mapleshade nicht vom SternenClan ist und ist wütend, weil sie ihn angelogen hat. Er weigert sich, ihr noch länger zuzuhören. :Als Jubelstern im Kampf mit den Ratten kurz davor steht zu sterben, versucht sie, ihn zu töten. Sie denkt, das wäre am besten für Crookedjaw, aber er verhindert den Tod seines Anführers. Dieser stirbt dann jedoch an seinen schlimmen Wunden. Mapleshade befürwortet es nicht, dass Crookedjaw und Willowbreeze Gefährten sind und sagt, dass er sein Versprechen ihr gegenüber brechen würde. :Nach Streifensterns Anführerzeremonie erscheint Mapleshade ihm. Sie sagt ihm, sie beide hätten ihre Versprechen gehalten und fragt, ob er ihr danken würde. Als er sich wegdreht und sagt, sie solle ihn in Ruhe lassen, ruft sie ihm nach, dass er nicht von ihr davonlaufen könne. :Als Willowbreeze und zwei ihrer Jungen kurz nach der Geburt sterben, ist Streifenstern sehr wütend und deprimiert, da er von Mapleshade und seinem Versprechen ihr gegenüber weiß. Er besucht sie in einem Traum und sagt ihr, dass er Rainflower, Shellheart, Jubelstern, Willowbreeze und seine zwei Jungen, Minnowkit und Willowkit, nur wegen seines Versprechens verloren hat. Sie spielt unschuldig und sagt, es wäre das Opfer, das er bringen müsse, um der größte Krieger zu werden. Er versucht sie anzugreifen, aber sie erzählt ihm von ihrer erschütternden Vergangenheit: Der DonnerClan hatte sie ausgestoßen, weil sie einen FlussClan-Gefährten hatte und sie versucht hat, ihre Jungen zum FlussClan zu bringen. Beide sind jedoch gestorben, weil sie in den Fluss gefallen sind. Der Vater hat sie deswegen beschuldigt und der FlussClan hat sie auch ausgestoßen. Ihr ehemaliger Gefährte hat sich eine FlussClan-Gefährtin genommen und sie haben eine Tochter bekommen. Deren Sohn ist Shellheart, der Vater von Streifenstern und Eichenherz. Sie sagt ihm, sie habe sich an ihm gerächt, weil der SternenClan ihn ausgewählt hatte, um Anführer zu werden, obwohl sie glaubt, dass er nicht hätte geboren werden sollen und dass ihre Verwandten ein großes Schicksal hatten. Sie sagt ihm, sie hätte ihn getestet, ob er genauso schwach wäre wie seine Verwandten und sie meint, dass er es ist. Mapleshade belästigt Streifenstern danach nicht mehr und er stärkt die Verbindung zu seiner Tochter Silverkit. :Im Manga am Ende des Buches sieht Streifenstern seine Tochter Silberfluss zusammen mit Graustreif und Mapleshades Worte schallen in seinen Ohren. Als Silberfluss stirbt, sieht er sie, als er an der Grenze zwischen dem SternenClan und dem Wald der Finsternis ist. Mapleshade erzählt ihm, dass seine Bestrafung nun komplett sei und er alles verloren hätte. Streifenstern antwortet ihr, dass sie falsch liegt, weil er immer noch einen Clan hat, den er liebt und er stolz ist ihn anzuführen. Außerdem erzählt er ihr, dass seine Familie im SternenClan auf ihn wartet. Staffel 4 Night Whispers :Sie wird das erste Mal im Wald der Finsternis gesehen, als Ivypaw hinter Antpelt herläuft, rennt sie in Mapleshade rein. Sie faucht Ivypaw wütend an, und droht ihr, bis Habichtfrost kommt und ihr sagt, dass sie ihre Krallen einziehen soll. Sie knurrt Habichtfrost wütend an, und sagt ihm, er soll auf seine Besucher besser aufpassen. Danach pirscht sie weg. Habichtfrost sagt Ivypaw, dass Mapleshade schon sehr lange im Wald der Finsternis ist, und dass die anderen Krieger sehr viel Respekt vor ihr haben. :Als Ivypaw später versucht, aus ihrem Traum aufzuwachen, wird sie von Mapleshade erwischt. Ivypaw fragt, warum sie nicht einfach aufwachen kann, und Mapleshade erwidert wütend, da sie nirgendwo hingehen wird, bis sie nicht etwas geleistet hat. Außerdem sagt sie ihr, dass sie den einen Tag trainieren wird. Sie zwingt Ivypaw zu versuchen, Mapleshade abzuschütteln. Nach einem harten Kampf für Ivypaw, gelingt es ihr, wegzuschwimmen. Sign of the Moon :Sie erscheint nur einmal, und sagt Ivypool, dass sie ihr jetzt vertraut, anfangs aber ihre Bedenken hatte. Sie sagt auch, dass bald ein Kampf gegen den SternenClan kommen wird. Es wird auch gesagt, dass sie wirklich eine der Ältesten im Wald der Finsternis ist, und die Krieger, auch Tigerstern, vor ihr Angst haben. The Forgotten Warrior :Als Ivypool wieder im Wald der Finsternis ist, fragt sich Mapleshade, was mit Tigerheart noch so passieren wird. Danach geht sie zu Snowtuft. The Last Hope :Sie benimmt sich immer mehr wie eine Anführerin des Waldes der Finsternis. Beispielsweise entscheidet sie, ob Ivypool mit zu der Versammlung darf, ohne vorher Tigerstern und Braunstern zu fragen. Dort erwähnt sie, dass zuerst die Jungen beim großen Kampf getötet werden sollen, damit die Königinnen schneller aufgeben. :Sie lobt Ivypool und ihre Schüler, dass sie sich sehr gut eingefunden haben, versteht aber nicht, warum Ivypool Brombeerkralle und Spinnenbein nicht hatte angreifen wollen. Sie scheint sehr brutal zu sein und hat kein Erbarmen. :Beim DonnerClan greift sie Sandsturm an und sagt, dass diese alles hat, was sie immer gewollt hatte: Einen Gefährten, Junge und ein Ansehen im Clan. Sie sagt auch, wenn sie es nicht hat, soll es keiner haben. Tüpfelblatt rettet Sandsturm vor Mapleshade und sagt, sie würde alles tun, um Feuersterns Liebe zu retten. Mapleshade fragt sie, wie sie das sagen kann, da Sandsturm das hat, wovon Tüpfelblatt immer geträumt hatte, doch die ehemalige Heilerin sagt, dass sie Feuerstern glücklich sehen will und Sandsturm ihn glücklich macht. Nach einem sehr kurzen Kampf tötet Mapleshade Tüpfelblatt. Danach wird sie von Sandsturm aus dem Territorium des DonnerClans vertrieben. Familie *Gefährte: Shellheart's Grandfather *Junge: Unbekannte Katzen Sonstiges *Im Manga von ''Crookedstar's Promise ist sie schildpattfarben und weiß. *In einem offiziellen Chat sagt Victoria Holmes, dass Mapleshade wahrscheinlich keine eigene Super Edition erhält, da Vicky sie für zu böse hältChat mit Vicky Holmes. Quellen }} en:Mapleshadefi:Mapleshade Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Kätzin Kategorie:DonnerClan Kategorie:FlussClan Kategorie:Krieger Kategorie:Königin Kategorie:Einzelläufer Kategorie:Streuner Kategorie:Katzen ohne Clan Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Wald der Finsternis Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Crookedstar's Promise Charaktere